The second
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: Saeko lived a life between two worlds, the real world and the 'second.' Most people though she was crazy, and to be honest, maybe she was. She didn't have any friends, she didn't need any. She had her mind, and that was all. Rated T because Im paranoid.
1. Earth 2

Saeko sat at the back of the bus, staring out of the window, music blasting. Around her the distant sounds of the bus found gaps in her songs. She groaned inwardly and shifted her bag that was wedged between her legs. This world, it was so plain, so boring, so judgemental. Saeko groaned out loud this time and glanced out the window at the world that flew by. A watercolour of grey that reflected her mood perfectly. Saeko felt the bus begin to slow. Glancing out the window she was met with the familiar environment of her hometown.

Standing up she threw her backpack and katana strap over her shoulder with a fighters grace before stepping off bus into the wet drizzle that, judging by the distant crack of thunder, was sure to worsen. Saeko sighed for the third time this afternoon and trudged across the wet grass towards her house as the sounds of students was lost to the squeal of the bus doors closing.

The purple-headed teen reached her house and opened the door slamming it shut with her foot. She was greeted with the delicious smell of miso soup. Letting her bag and katana slowly slide of her slumped shoulders, she followed her nose to the kitchen. Saeko fell into one of the kitchen chairs and leaned her head back. Letting the back of the chair hold the weight of her long purple hair. She heard the clink of a bowl being placed in front of her and cracked an eye open. Smiling she opened up both of her eyes and slowly brought her head forwards to look at the older teen standing next to her.

"Hello Onie-chan" she greeted stretching out her arms and sighing on contentment at the satisfying crack her elbows gave off. Saeko's brother ruffled her hair.

"Hey Saeko, how was school?" he asked letting the her hair fall through his fingers. Saeko snorted and batted his hands away

"Do you even have to ask?" She said before reaching over and picking up her soup, smiling the warmth it gave to her freezing finger tips. Saeko's brother laughed and smiled fondly at his stubborn little sister as she brought the bowl to her lips. The warm liquid filled Saeko's mouth and like the many times before, she relished in the amazing flavour and comfort her brothers cooking gave her. Sighing in contentment she put the now empty bowl back down and stood up. She flung her arms around her brothers neck in a quick hug, breathing in his familiar scent before standing back and smiling tiredly.

"Thanks. I'll be up in my bedroom if you need me ok?" Saeko's brother nodded and sat down. Saeko picked up her bags and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Dummping her bags at her door before flopping down on her bed, purposely leaving the lights off. She swung one arm over her eyes, two balls of flame burning against her cool arm. Sighing, Saeko reached over and pushed the door shut, muting the room in darkness. The purple-headed beauty rolled over onto her side, splaying her hair over the pillow. For a second she started into the darkness that surrounded her before closing her burning blue eyes and settling into her mind.

The teleportation was almost immediate. She had done this so many times Saeko almost didn't feel the drop of her muscles as she entered the second world. The air around her was damp and from behind her eyelids her eyes told her the light was weak. Gently she opened her eyes, blinking in the grey shine. She was sitting on a bench in the clearing of a forest which she knew from experience was only a short distance away from civilisation. There was a tap on her shoulder and Saeko smiled to her self and she slowly lifted her head to look at the grinning brunette beside her. She smirked back at him.

"Hello Takashi"

**Soo I thought that was a good point to end it at. Sorry if this is a bit short and if the characters are kinda OOC but I just wanted to really introduce the story line and characters in this chapter. I was originally going to fit Rei in there somewhere but I didn't like what I had written. Anyway this story line might be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to pm me and Ill be happy to answer any questions. Oh yeah and tell me what you think of the name, I don't particularly like it so if you have any suggestions tell me what you think!**

**Thats all for now guys!**

**~The mage**


	2. Zeppelins

Takashi grinned down at Saeko and held out his hand.

"Hey, its been awhile" Saeko rolled her eyes and took his hand allowing Takashi to pull her up.

"Hardly a week"

"Two"

"hey I was busy" Saeko stretched and looked down at herself, frowning slightly.

"damn I should have changed before I came" she grumbled scrutinising her school uniform. Now it was Takashi's turn to roll his eyes.

" you look fine Senpi" he said smirking knowing that she hated being called that. Saeko narrowed her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"don't call me that"

"ok Senpi"

"I'm serious!" Takashi laughed and Saeko's frustration.

"fine fine! lets just go" Takashi sighed smiling tiredly.

They walked in silence for awhile, wandering through the forest and simply enjoying each other company. Reaching a clearing, Takashi stopped. Saeko frowned at him.

"why are you stopping?" she asked folding her arms. Takashi sighed and rolled his neck around.

"Do you mind if we stop here for a bit?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Saeko shrugged

"sure" Together they sat down, leaning against a large rock they stared silently up at the fading sky.

Great Zeppelins floated majestically in the sky like large man-made clouds. Takashi reached over and took a hold of Saeko's hand. Saeko smiled a little at the warmth of his palm on hers. Never taking there eyes of the sky Takashi spoke.

"you know, I was doing some research last night and you don't exist anywhere in this world" Saeko smiled softly.

"it seams I don't exist in any world anymore, and if I do I'm just a shadow of madness" Saeko replied Takashi gripped her hand tighter.

"you exist to me" he muttered. Saeko laughed.

"but you don't think I'm mad do you?" Takashi laughed softly back at her.

"everyone's mad in one way or another" he sighed looking over at her.

A fond smile stretched across his face. Saeko smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. A particularly large Zeppelin flew over head, its lights illuminated the white material in a pale glow.

"since when did you get so sentimental?"

"hey I'm trying to make you feel better here!" Saeko laughed again at Takashi and lightly brushed his cheek with her free hand. Saeko's laugh slowly faded into a soft sigh and she returned her gaze once again to the now ashen sky.

"hey I should go" she said softly. Releasing his hand she stood up brushing herself off. With a grunt Takashi pushed himself to his feet stealing one last glance at the dark sky before lowering his head. He peered up at her through his bangs.

"You'll be back though right" He said somewhat hesitantly. Saeko grinned

"Of course" Takashi nodded and grinned back

"Cool" he said. Silence fell over the pair. Takashi gazed at Saeko, the passing Zeppelins hummed gently as their lights cast a gentle glow over the two of them. Takashi snapped back into consciousness and blushed realising they'd be staring at each other

"So, aaah.." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. Saeko cleared her throat and looked away crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah I, um, I'll just go" Saeko said clearing her throat again. Saeko took another step back and shot a grin at Takashi who returned it before she closed her eyes. She let out a controlled breath and relaxed all of her muscles. Her senses sharpened allowing her to feel the forest moving around her, the soft breathing of Takashi as he wached her form slowly start to fade from the existence on his world. Then she felt the drop and everything darkened.

Saeko opened her eyes. Darkness greeted her and she gripped the sheets underneath her fingers. Slowly she sat up, groaning at how stiff she felt. She flexed her back and smiled in satisfaction at the series of pops it gave of. Standing up she turned on her light and looked down at her self. She was still in her school uniform, shoes and all. If her folks saw her they would defiantly wonder so kicking off her shoes Saeko grabbed her pyjamas and went to take a shower.

Stripping, Saeko turned on the shower and stared into the slowly fogging mirror. The purple-headed girl ran a hand through her hair. Honestly, she didn't know what reality was anymore. The two worlds, they messed with her usually calm mentality. Taking a deep breath Saeko turned from the mirror and stepped in the shower.

The hot water ran down her body. It got into her hair and warmed to the very tips of her body. It felt good against her numb skin. Sighing Saeko scrubbed her hands through her hair. She always felt like this after going to the second world, numb and empty. Saeko guessed it was just her mind returning to her body but even so, she felt like the shell of the person she was. Her thoughts turned to Takashi. They had met when she was a child on her first trip to 'The Second'. She guessed that he was part of the reason she could go to the second earth. It was part of there connection. Saeko laughed out loud and mentally scolded herself.

She was being childish, Takashi was just someone that she had met.

But you wish there was more. The little voice in her head spoke up. Saeko froze, did she want more? No this was Takashi, there was nothing going on between them. Absent-mindedly, Saeko squeezed her hand closed, she remembered the warms of his palm in her's. as they watched the Zeppelins float by.

Oh yeah theres nothing going on between you two. The voice in her head said sarcastically. Saeko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she mumbled turning of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She was not falling for the gorgeous boy whom she looked forward to seeing all the time and who lived another world. Defiantly not...Right?

**That was fun, lets do that again sometime.**

**Thanks to everyone of reads, reviews, favs and gives me ideas. Thankies :3**

**~The mage**


End file.
